Femme Fatale Tour
The Femme Fatale Tour is the seventh concert tour by Britney Spears, in support of her seventh studio album, ''Femme Fatale''. It was officially announced in March 2011, with dates for North American venues revealed. The tour was initially planned as a co-headlining tour with Enrique Iglesias, but he canceled only hours after the announcement. The show is inspired by the concept of the femme fatale and femme fatales throughout the ages. The setlist was mostly composed by songs from Femme Fatale, although she included hits from previous albums for the fans. Fashion designer Zaldy Goco created the costumes. In July 2011, Spears announced plans of playing a South American leg in territories she either had never been to or had not played for a long time. Spears has named the Femme Fatale Tour the best show from her career. The tour, divided in five segments, portrays a story in which Spears is a secret agent, who is chased by a stalker. The first section features her escaping from prison along with other female inmates. The second segment displays upbeat dance numbers and ends with a performance inspired by Marilyn Monroe. The third section features an Egyptian theme with fireworks and acrobatics. The fourth segment displays energetic routines and motorcycle costumes. The encore begins with a video interlude of Spears capturing the stalker, and is followed by two performances in which she defeats a group of ninjas. The Femme Fatale Tour received mixed reviews from critics. Some described it as her most entertaining show yet and praised Spears's performance, while others criticized her dancing and lack of interaction. After tour promoter Live Nation partnered with websites such as Groupon, thousands of tickets were sold at discounted prices. The Femme Fatale Tour grossed $6.2 million in the first ten shows, and was included on Pollstar's Top 100 North American Tours list. An unofficial high-quality recording of the Las Vegas show was uploaded to YouTube in July 2011; it was removed after the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) filed legal action against the site. 3ality Digital filmed the Toronto shows in August 2011 in 2D and 3D, for a special titled Britney Spears: Femme Fatale. It aired on Epix and was released on DVD and Blu-ray in November. BBC Worldwide has acquired the rights to both 2D and 3D versions outside the United States. Setlist #"Femme Fatale (Intro)" #"Hold It Against Me" #"Up n' Down" #"3" #"Piece Of Me" #"Sweet Seduction (Interlude)" #"Big Fat Bass" #"How I Roll" #"Lace and Leather" #"If U Seek Amy" #"Temptress (Interlude)" #"Gimme More" #"(Drop Dead) Beautiful" (performed with Sabi on select North American dates) #"He About to Lose Me" (performed on select North American dates) #"Boys" (contains elements of The Co-Ed Remix) #"Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know" (performed before "Boys" on select dates) #Code Name:Trouble (Interlude) #"...Baby One More Time"/"S&M" (Remix) #"Trouble for Me" #"I'm A Slave 4 U" #"Burning Up" (performed on select North American dates) #"I Wanna Go" #"Womanizer" #"Scary” (Interlude) #"Toxic" #"Till The World Ends" (performed with Nicki Minaj on select North American dates) Tour Dates Photo gallery 800px-BSFFT1.jpg FFT49.jpg 250px-Big Fat Bass with Will.i.am FFT Toronto.jpg 190px-Britney HIR FFT Toronto.jpg 200px-Britney L&L Toronto FFT.jpg 250px-Britney GM Toronto FFT.jpg 200px-Britney DDB FFT Detroit.jpg 135px-BSFFT9.jpg 190px-S4U FFT Cleveland.jpg 135px-Spears WMZ FFT Toronto.jpg 200px-Britney Toxic FFT .jpg 200px-Britney TTWE FFT Cleveland.jpg Category:Concert tours